Stockholm Syndrome
by brokororo
Summary: Victor benar-benar mencintai Yuuri. Ia rela melakukan apa saja demi pasangannya meskipun pasangannya nampak tidak menyukai dirinya. (Sekuel setelah alternative end Out Of Black. (ch.5)) (Slight lemon) (Implied Stockholm Syndrome and Lima Syndrome)


**TYPO**

 **ADA BETA READER TAPI NDAK ANA SURUH REVISI :'D**

 **OOC**

 **NO MPREG!**

 **STOCKHOLM SYNDROME IMPLIED**

 **LIMA SYNDROME TOO**

 **sisanya dibawah (keterangan syndrome dibawah)**

* * *

"Yuuri, kau menikmati hal ini bukan?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Yuuri. "Bagaimana rasanya ketika prostatmu kuhunjam terus menerus?"

Yuuri tidak menjawab ia terus mendesah. "Vi- Ah Victor! I— Isi perutku de- Ah! Ngan cairan— ah! Mu! B-uat ak— ah- u ha—mil ah!"

Victor tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Akan kuturuti permintaanmu, Yuuri kusayang~" Ia mencium Yuuri lemah lembut sembari menghunjam lubangnya terus menerus. Tangan nya yang tidak terpakai ia pakai untuk mengocok penis Yuuri.

"Ah! J-angan... Victor!" rutuk Yuuri

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa nikmat jadi aku akan sedikit bermain-main denganmu dulu~"

Victor mengocok penisnya dengan kencang hingga akhirnya Yuuri mengeluarkan sepermanya. Ia jatuhnya kepalanya diatas kasur. Badan nya sedikit gemetar karena baru saja mengeluarkan cairan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia melirik Victor yang ada dihadapannya, tersenyum senang melihat Yuuri yang lepas kendali.

"Jangan tidur dulu, aku masih selesai!" katanya sambil menusuk kembali lubang Yuuri.

"V-Victo—r hen-tikan!" perintah Yuuri tapi diabaikan olehnya.

Ia terus menusuk dititik itu hingga Yuuri mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia mendesah dengan liarnya dan hal itu membuat Victor mempercepat gerakkannya. Hingga akhirnya Victor melenguh bersamaan dengan cairan sperma yang keluar di dalam lubang Yuuri. Yuuri mendesah dan merasakan bagaimana cairan hangat itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya, memenuhi perutnya.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua, Victor menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu memeluk Yuuri dari belakang. Dia sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dibuatnya. Ia mengecup jenjang lehernya. "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

00000000000000000

Yuuri tidak bisa bangun. Sekujur badannya terasa sakit. Ia berterima kasih kepada Victor karena telah membuatnya seperti ini. Akhirnya ia menatap lantai sembari menunggu Victor bangun. Ia melirik perutnya yang masih penuh dengan sperma Victor. Dia mengingat semua kejadian dimalam itu. Bagaimana Victor menggodanya, bagaimana Victor mempermainkannya, bagaimana Victor membawanya kesurga dunia. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuri." Bisik Victor. Ia medekap erat Yuuri. "...Aku mencintaimu." Dan mengecup jenjang lehernya. Yuuri diam, tidak merespon. Matanya terus menatap kelantai yang penuh dengan pakaian mereka. Victor yang mendapatkan respon tidak mengenakkan terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan apa kesalahannya.

"..Ah! Maafkan aku Yuuri!" buru-buru ia beranjak dari kasur lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi tanpa sehelai pakaian menutupi kemaluannya. Yuuri diam melihat kepergian Victor dan menghela nafas lagi. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Berselang beberapa menit kemudian Victor datang lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia masukan Yuuri kedalam bak berisi air panas, lalu memandikannya.

"Yuuri, biarku bersihkan lubangmu—"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti perintah untuk Yuuri, sehingga dia langsung membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan membiarkan Victor memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang miliknya, membuka nya lebar-lebar supaya sperma yang masih ada dialam perut Yuuri keluar. Setelah selesai, Victor mengeringkan badan Yuuri dan memakaikannya baju lalu membaringkannya ditempat tidur yang ajaibnya sudah rapih kembali kesedia kala.

"Kau mau makan apa sayangku?"

"..."

"...Ayolah jawab aku~ tidak usah takut-takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Terserah padamu saja." Jawabnya lemas.

"Katsudon tidak masalah bagimu kan?

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Victor mengecup dahinya. "Baiklah, aku akan membawakan nya untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Victor kembali menghilang dari kamarnya. Yuuri diam melihat kepergiannya.

Setelah hari pertemuan mereka kembali. Victor mengajak Yuuri untuk tinggal bersamanya, untuk selamanya. Yuuri menyetujuinya lalu dengan sihir miliknya ia membuat orang-orang yang kenal maupun dekat dengan Yuuri melupakan eksistensi dirinya. Dan mulailah kehidupan mereka berdua.

Walaupun awalnya mereka canggung tapi seiring waktu Yuuri mulai menerima Victor perlahan dan Victor demikian. Meskipun begitu hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah hubungan yang dipaksakan. Walaupun Yuuri sudah jatuh seutuh nya ketangan Victor tapi Yuuri tetaplah Yuuri yang dulu. Ia tidak berubah, hanya menjadi lebih setia saja.

Ia menerima semua perlakuan Victor. Ia me

ngikuti semua perintah Victor meskipun hal itu memalukan baginya.

Victor datang dengan membawa Katsudon. Ia tetap menyuapi Yuuri meskipun Yuuri menolak untuk disuapi.

"Enak?"

"Ya..."

"Untunglah kau menyukainnya. Hei kenapa kau begitu muram?" sela Victor. "..Jangan-jangan kau marah padaku?"

"...Entahlah."

"Jangan bilang kau sedang merajuk—"

"Aku tidak merajuk" Jawabnya ketus. "Aku... Ha-hanya ingin... Keluar..."

"Oke, kita akan keluar setelah kau menghabiskan makanan ok? Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"...Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja."

00000000000000000

Victor membawa Yuuri keluar rumah. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi karena merasa kasihan akhirnya ia membawanya pergi keluar. Ia membawa nya jalan-jalan ketempat-tempat indah dan juga ramai. Dia pikir hal itu akan membuat Yuuri tersenyum atau tertawa lagi seperti dulu tapi nyata nya, Yuuri tetap diam seperti biasanya. Tidak berucap sepatah kata, seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Yuuri tidak pernah merespon pertanyaan Victor hanya menoleh kekerumunan orang yang sedang berlalulalang. Karena hal itu Victor memutuskannya membawa Yuuri ketaman C, dimana pernah terjadi kasus bunuh diri masal disana. Ditaman itu ada sebuah danau dan disanalah bagaimana mayat 200 orang ditemukan. Mereka berdua duduk dibangku yang mengarah kedanau hijau yang tenang.

Victor mengajaknya berbicara, Yuuri diam tidak merespon.

Mereka menghabiskan waktunya duduk dibangku, tanpa berbicara satu sama lain hingga akhirnya malam tiba. Victor mengajak Yuuri pulang namun laki-laki itu menolak.

"Yuuri, jika kau menolak ajakkan ku—"

"Baiklah aku akan pulang." Balasnya datar.

Yuuri beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan kearah Victor yang sudah berdiri dari tadi. Victor berjalan lebih dulu baru diikuti oleh Yuuri. Dan disaat itu, Yuuri berhenti berjalan lalu memandang kearah danau yang tenang.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia berjalan kepinggir danau yang sudah dipagari oleh pagar besi itu. Ia memandang keair yang tenang. Naik keatas pagar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam air.

Victor menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara riak air. Ia tidak menemukan Yuuri dimana-mana.

"Yuuri!"

Tanpa ditanya, ia tahu kalau Yuurilah yang menyeburkan dirinya kedalam sana.

Victor berlari menuju pinggir danau, melepas jaket yang ia pakai lalu menyeburkan dirinya kedalam danau. Mencari bayangan orang yang ia cinta dibalik gelapnya danau.

Dia adalah seorang iblis jadi sangat mudah sekali untuk menemukan Yuuri yang ternyata sudah tenggelam sangat dalam. Dia bergerak secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, ia membawa nya kepermukaan.

 _Yuuri, apa yang kau lakukan!_

0000000000000000

Saat dia tersadar, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan dan juga wajah cemas Victor yang belum pernah ia lihat sama sekali.

"..."

"Yuuri!" reflek Victor memeluk Yuuri erat. "Untunglah kau sudah sadar..."

"...Apa aku berada disurga?"

"Yuuri, Maafkan aku—"

Yuuri sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Victor. Tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah melukaimu—"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, Yuuri—" Victor mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

* * *

Open ending.

Terima kasih telah membaca sekuel dari alternative ending "Out Of Black" :D sebenernya saya ga kepikiran buat sekuel tapi... ada satu review di ch.5 yang bikin saya seneng :'D jadi... gatel buat sekuelnya. Semoga suka yah dan juga kali ini ana masukin adegan anunya, jadi jangan kecewa lagi ya karena di alternative end nya enggak dijelasin anunya :D (?)

Terus kalo menurut skenarionya ana, mereka baikan, hidup bersamanya bahagia. :D

Jangan tanya kenapa ana nulis Nc nya kayak begitu. Itu terinspirasi dari ff omegaverse yang saya baca. trs disini emang ada inflation. maaf bagi yang gasuka tapi inflation itu _kink_ saya :'D

dia enggak mpreg. Victornya kasian sama Yuuri wwww

Penjelasan:

sindrom stockholm : sindrom dimana orang yang disekap mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesetian. mereka tidak mempedulikan bahaya yang mengancam mereka. (dengan kata lain disini, Yuuri yang mengidap penyakit ini)

sindrom Lima : bertolak belakang dengan sindrom stockholm, sindrom lima adalah dimana para pelaku penyekapan mulai merasa simpati dengan para tahanannya. (dan ini Victor)

Saya harap kalian senang membaca sekuel ini.

terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita Out Of Black, tunggu saya dicerita lainnya .

Terima kasih banyak :D


End file.
